In mobile ad hoc networks, participants may communicate with other participants in their surroundings. For example, they may be vehicles in so-called vehicular ad hoc networks (VANET, also car-to-car or car-to-X). To limit the number of participants, all authorized participants may receive an authorization certificate. For data protection reasons, participants may also receive multiple so-called pseudonymous certificates, which for example, may be derived from an, in particular, anonymous authorization certificate which has been valid, for example, for a longer time or is more technically complex. However, the pseudonymous certificates may also be requested periodically or as needed from a certification authority, the authorization being verified, for example, by an initial certificate or another method.
For a preferably optimal data protection, these pseudonymous certificates may be issued in such a way that no attribution to the owner and vice versa is possible.
However, for example, improper conduct of a participant may make it desirable or necessary to exclude this participant from the communication system.